Green Goblin
Norman Osborn, aka The Green Goblin, is a supervillain operating in New York City. An amoral industrialist and head of Oscorp, Norman was exposed to an experimental formula which enhanced his physical and mental attributes while also driving him insane. He ended up becoming a menace to New York City, masquerading in costumed criminal activity with his secret identity going unknown to the public. History Early Life Norman was born in New Haven, Connecticut as the son of industrialist Amberson Osborn. Amberson, a brilliant student in the fields of science, became an alcoholic after losing control of his company, and was physically abusive toward his family. Norman quickly came to despise his father, resolving to be a better breadwinner while developing early homicidal tendencies as a means of relieving the stress of his father's abuse. In college, where he studied chemistry and electrical engineering, Norman meets and gets married to Emily Osborn and eventually they have their son Harold "Harry" Osborn. In his adulthood, with the help of his college professor Mendel Stromm, he co-founds the firm Oscorp Industries and establishes himself as owner and president. However, his wife becomes ill and dies when Harry is barely a year old, the stress of which pushes Norman to work harder, leading him to emotionally neglect Harry. Laboratory Accident Hoping to gain more control of Oscorp Industries, Osborn accuses Stromm of embezzlement and has his partner arrested. Searching his former mentor's possessions, Norman discovers an experimental strength/intelligence enhancement formula, but in attempting to create the serum, it turns green and explodes in his face. The accident greatly increases his intelligence and physical abilities as intended, but also has the side-effect of driving him into destructive insanity. Becoming the Green Goblin Norman ends up acquiring various equipment and weapons through Oscorp's military connections, putting together an alter ego he dubs "The Green Goblin." As the Goblin, Norman adapted the goal of becoming the leader of Organized Crime in New York City. Alternate Universes Earth-127025 This version of Norman Osborn plays out similarly to the Green Goblin of the Prime Universe. However, this one differs in origin and capabilities. Norman Osborn founds Oscorp Industries and partners it heavily with the United States Military as a technology developing firm. The company produces various weapons, vessels, and other devices, with one secret project of Norman's being human enhancement. However, due to a recent series of disappointments, the company begins to fail. Norman, himself secretly suffering from some extraordinary genetic disease, spirals into a depression until he is visited by a stranger that claims to know Norman's troubles and offers a way out. Giving Norman a vial of fluid he doesn't identify, the man disappears and allows Norman to take it to his lab to determine that the substance is not only a viable cure for his disease, but also a performance enhancer granting its user superhuman capabilities. In a mad dash for power, Norman quickly applies it to himself, yet undergoes a partial transformation into a goblin-like creature in a matter of seconds. After destroying his lab and killing one of his workers, Norman slips out and returns home only to forget the events the next day. After an investigation is made on the lab, Norman suffers from a form of schizophrenia, as an evil version of himself tortures him with mad thoughts of violence and murder. Norman is then visited by the stranger that gave him the serum, who injects a temporary suppressant for the alternate "Dark Norman." The stranger then explains that Norman is suffering from a defect in the cure, which was only meant to halt the genetic disease; its side effects include awakening the evil within Norman as well as inducing a partial mutation which the stranger likens to a "Green Goblin." Norman is then left one more dose of the serum, claiming that if Norman wants to continue to use the serum to live, he must pledge his cooperation and provide Oscorp's funding and military equipment. Personality Norman Osborn has several traits related to his psychosis and to his personality. He suffers from manic depression, has a pronounced narcissistic personality disorder co-morbid with severe anti-social psychopathic traits, and in some instances shows signs of multiple-personality disorder. In this way, he and the Goblin are separate personalities; his Goblin side disdaining his human weaknesses, while his Norman Osborn persona is primarily motivated by his concern for Harry. Norman is also highly sadistic, showing a complete lack of empathy for the lives of innocent people who stand between him and his objectives. Norman Osborn, before becoming Green Goblin, had a tendency to be severely depressed. When he wasn't under the direction of a psychiatrist and taking medication, he had dangerous mood swings. At the apex of his mania following his transformation, he is paranoid, delusional, and suffers from visual and auditory hallucinations, including hearing the voice of his Green Goblin persona and seeing its face in the mirror rather than his own. Previously, Osborn's arrogance caused him to refuse to submit to psychiatric treatment unless forced to; he viewed mental illness as an imperfection and therefore would not admit that he was mentally ill. Having become the Goblin, he generally views other people as dim-witted pests, lacking in creative vision, unworthy to be graced by his presence. He goes out of his way to remind others of their personal failures and shortcomings and to remind those in close relationships with him, such as his son, that they are incapable of measuring up to his achievements. Powers/Abilities Attributes Before becoming the Goblin, Norman was a gifted intellectual, having consumed himself in his education and work ethics to escape his life. Osborn was a cunning businessman, masterful strategist, and highly skilled in electronics, mechanics, engineering and chemistry. A brilliant thinker as a result of his single-minded attitude, this also often set him to disregard the presence of others, including his loved ones. Norman Osborn was turned into the Green Goblin by a chemical solution he had devised based upon a formula originally conceived by Professor Mendel Stromm. The process granted Osborn many special traits as the Green Goblin, holding superhuman strength (lifting 9 tons under optimal conditions), increased speed, reflexes, endurance, and healing rate. Though much slower than the likes of Wolverine, he can regenerate damaged tissue and organs. However, if seriously wounded, it would leave scars on his body. His intelligence has been enhanced to gifted levels, though at the price of his sanity. In addition to these physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already-above average intellect, making him a bona fide genius capable of making breakthroughs in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, physics and applied chemistry. The Goblin formula had an unfortunate side effect of making Osborn insane; defects in his personality were strongly augmented by the serum, resulting in dangerous mood-swings and hallucinations. Equipment Prime-Universe The Green Goblin is armed with a variety of bizarre devices acquired through theft and underground purchases of various military firms linked to Oscorp. He keeps a majority of his usual equipment and weapons within a shoulder-strapped "Bag of Tricks," which always carried the usual gear along with a set of unknown devices leaving an element of unpredictability to his attacks. * Bulletproof chainmail under a thick, goblin-themed green costume with overlapping purple tunic * Goblin mask with a built-in gas filter to keep him safe from his own gases * Pumpkin Bombs * Razor Bats * Gloves fashioned with minuscule conductors allowing for the release of ~10,000 volts of electricity * A mechanical broomstick to fly through the air Around a month later, Norman upgraded the Broomstick into the first "Goblin Glider," a more efficient flight system that allowed him to carry a wide array of armaments. * Heat-seaking missiles * Smart missiles * Machine guns * Extending blades * Flamethrower * Pumpkin Bomb dispenser/launcher * Increased speed and mobility improved from the Mechanical Broomstick Earth-127025 Norman Osborn received new equipment from the stranger that transformed him into the Green Goblin. This equipment was fabricated by the stranger, who used Norman's own technology from Oscorp and developed weapons and gear he believed ideal for his "Green Goblin." * A High-tech Battlesuit that links to the wearer's mind through cybernetic nerve links, guided by electrochemical impulses that essentially translates thought into motion; this greatly reduces Norman's already impressive reaction time, making him able to move his body faster than any unpowered human can track. In addition, it augments his other bodily attributes such as strength and speed using strong materials and hydraulic motors, and includes a state-of-the-art medical analysis computer and healing system that boosts his regenerative abilities to great factors, allowing him to heal almost as effectively as the Wolverine. It has the potential to cure him of serious diseases such as various types of cancer. The helmet of the battlesuit, fashioned into a Goblin appearance, features a Heads-Up Display incorporating systems that display his vitality, energy reserves and fuel for his Glider, ammunition, weapons statuses, damage levels, and allow him to track targets using radar and navigation points. * A Goblin Glider built of advanced materials that makes it lightweight, allowing for increased agility and speed in the air, while also considerable in integrity and structural strength to withstand great amounts of damage. If its operator ever were to crash, the Glider could smash through a few buildings and still function perfectly with little reduction in performance. It is equipped with an advanced jet turbine with chemical boost, featuring an aerodynamic design and concealed compartments for all his weapons including machine guns, rockets, missiles, flamethrower, blades and dispensable gadgets such as pumpkin bombs and razor bats. Gallery Green Goblin 04.jpg|Norman Osborn Green Goblin 01.png|Artist's rendition of the Green Goblin Trivia *He's only the first in line. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Human Category:Evil